


Sex and Survival

by Merci



Category: Resident Evil: Outbreak
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Graphic Violence, Slash, Survival, Violence, Yaoi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie infestation broke out hard and fast, leaving few survivors in Raccoon City.  Kevin and David were of the few, relying on their skills, and each other, to get through the horrifying mobs of undead.  In the fray of battle, survival was their only goal, but in the moments between battle, David found another goal in Kevin, far more tangible, and rewarding to pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yiyo-chan).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own David, Kevin, Raccoon City, or Resident Evil.
> 
> I love this couple, they’re so hot, and there’s not enough out there for them. I took some liberties with the layout of the police station, it’s probably inaccurate. Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is supposed to be a PWPish story, but I like the set up before the sex as well, so the beginning is a bit of plot-ish stuff ^___^

**  
Sex and Survival   
**

Kevin’s pulse raced as he calmly fired the nail gun into the wall, hearing the shambling footsteps getting closer. Under normal circumstances, he was cool and collected and not the type of cop that would crack under pressure. His _current_ circumstances; however, were anything but normal. He’d fired bullets into the animated corpses that broke into the bar, but they barely noticed, only moaning and attacking the nearest warm body. While his training kept him focused on the outside, on the inside, he was fighting rising panic.

The whole town had dissolved into anarchy in a matter of hours and he wasn’t prepared. How could he be? He hadn’t memorized the Raccoon City Police Department contingency manual or anything, but Kevin was pretty sure there wasn’t a chapter on zombie outbreaks. He squeezed the trigger of the nail once more gun and stood back to inspect the mess of criss-crossed boards that barred the doorway. It was messy and wouldn’t hold up for long, but there was no time left to fix it.

Through the openings in between the planks, Kevin could see the shuffling horde of zombies move into view. He held his breath as the first zombie leaned against the wood and poked its arms through the barrier. It moaned loudly while its fingers tore at the air that separated it from a warm meal.

Kevin backed away and looked around for David, the only person at the bar who had managed to escape to the upper level. Nobody else had been so lucky, and Kevin was grateful that David could hold his own in a fight; he didn’t know if he’d be able to do this alone. The zombie moaned again and Kevin dropped the nail gun, quickly turning and going in search of the other man. He’d gone off to gather supplies while Kevin bought them some time, but the off-duty cop doubted they had more than a few minutes.

Kevin hurried further into the break room and noticed an open door. He cautiously approached and peered inside, finding David wedged halfway under a bed. His eyes lingered on David’s ass as the other man twisted about, and his pulse raced as David spread his legs, digging his knees into the ground to get more leverage. Kevin’s his mind shifted from fear to entirely inappropriate thoughts, if only for a moment. The first cracks of splintering wood echoed from the hallway, triggering Kevin’s mind to focus on the emergency at hand. “We have to go, they’re almost here…”

David twisted about and reappeared from under the bed. His dark eyes flashed a warning and he reached for his tool belt, inclining his head to somewhere behind Kevin. “Yeah, I can see that… duck,” he flicked his wrist and lobbed a wrench through the air. The police officer ducked just as the tool connected with the undead fiend behind him, dropping it to the ground.

Kevin’s heart was racing again as he looked from the zombie back to the plumber. “Did you find anything? If we can get to the police station, we’ll be safe.”

“Heh, yeah,” David half-smiled, “if the station isn’t already crawling with these monsters.”

“Even if it is, there are still secure areas they can’t get to. We can hole up in there until help arrives.”

“If it comes,” David muttered before nodding. “We should gather supplies along the way.” He pulled a cardboard box from under the bed and climbed to his feet. “They might leave us waiting.”

Something inside the box glinted, catching Kevin’s eye and he reached inside to find some ammunition. “Why do people leave stuff like this just lying around?” he asked, eyeing the clip that would work perfectly in his gun.

“Who knows,” David said in his low, raspy voice that tickled up Kevin’s spine. “People do strange things. Like right now,” he stepped closer to the other man, closer than was appropriate, and looked intently into Kevin’s eyes. “We’re being overrun by these monsters, and I want to get out of here… but I also want to fuck you senseless,” he laughed dryly. “We all want to do strange things, it seems.” His breath was warm and a few wisps of his long hair had escaped the hair tie and fell around his strong, handsome face.

Kevin swallowed thickly, his imagination taking the suggestion and running wild with possibilities; even as his survival instinct screamed he was an idiot.

David’s eyes flicked down over Kevin’s body, devouring him with a glance, before his mouth quirked up at the sides and he turned away. His strong shoulders tensed as he reached for his tool belt and turned to the hallway that echoed with sounds of the undead.

Kevin shook his head and grabbed the ammo from the cardboard box before following behind. Damnit, David’s words had kick-started his libido, even while his brain was insisting that a zombie outbreak was not the right time to fuck someone he’d just met. “You’re right,” he said as he followed the other man into the hallway and into the fray of zombies, “people are weird.”

+++

Kevin did surprisingly well after that. They ploughed through the zombies in the bar and escaped the building. Once outside, the night air greeted them and cooled their heated bodies, chilling their sweat as they stepped onto seemingly-abandoned streets. Nothing made a sound as they began their journey to the police station. David appeared calm and focused, even as the sun set, bathing the city in warm orange hues, spiking Kevin’s sense of danger up a notch as the shadows crept over them. They had left the empty moaning of the zombies behind, but, as they walked the streets, the endless silence gnawed at Kevin worse than a flesh-eater ever could.

They ventured along darkening back alleys, avoiding the main road and its shambling dangers. Kevin knew his police training would keep him alive, but what good was it if he was the only one left? His heart nearly thudded to a halt when David stopped suddenly, looking around with an air of alarm. Kevin clutched his gun tightly. “What is it?”

David fixed him with a half-smile. “Thought I heard something… probably nothing. All these monsters have me on edge.” He looked around for a moment before inclining his head forward and they continued on, turning a corner and walking smack into a mob of zombies.

Kevin and David collectively held their breath, their boots skidding to an immediate halt and there seemed to be a pregnant pause between both groups, like the calm before the storm. Kevin had a moment to look at David and exchange what could only be described as a ‘oh holy shit’ look. It lasted a moment, however, and the rotting group swayed in undead unison and let out a chorus of moans.

“Shit!” Kevin aimed his weapon and squeezed the trigger. “The station isn’t far from here. If we get there, I might take you up on your offer.” He aimed again and dropped another zombie.

“Ah huh, that’s a good plan,” David said and reached for his knife as he gracefully side-stepped a lunging corpse.

Kevin was able to squeeze off a couple headshots before the mass staggered toward him and he backed up, putting some space between them before aiming once more. He was feeling hopeful; a plan was a great morale booster, even if it was suicidal.

David rounded another pack of zombies, slicing at their legs. Unaffected by pain, they were not immune to shorn tendons and dropped to the ground, inviting David’s finishing blows.

Kevin, shooting his best record of consecutive head shots, saw this from where he stood. His pulse throbbed in his ears and he continued firing, realizing with creeping horror that the sound of his gun was attracting unwanted attention. They seemed to crawl out of the darkness, drawn to him, lurching en masse in his direction and trapping him against a wall. Kevin fired two more shots before his gun clicked empty and he released the clip from the chamber. “David?!” He called out as the zombies moved forward, their outstretched arms eager to claw at him. He kicked one back as he snapped his last clip of ammo into place, just in time to shoot a couple more monsters in the face as they overwhelmed him.

His vision was filled with the torn, bloodied faces of the undead and he shot wildly into the crowd. He kicked a few that got too close, but they soon pressed in on him and he felt cold panic rise in his throat. He craned his neck around, desperately seeking a way out.

“Hey,” David said, appearing beside him and holding up a bottle of wine. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Where?” Kevin pursed his lips, watching as David popped the cork and inserted a piece of newspaper into the mouth. “There’s no way out!”

David’s smile quirked into a bitter grin, “Let’s pick somewhere and take our chances.” He flicked his lighter around, snapping the lid open and sparking the flame to life. The newspaper wick lit up like a candle and he lobbed the bottle into the fray.

The sound of shattering glass and explosive fire filled the alley as the zombies were engulfed in flames. David’s expression was serious in the firelight and he held his knife at the ready, looking expectantly at Kevin.

The Raccoon City cop nodded and turned to the flaming mob, quickly spotting a path along the alley wall. He moved fast, kicking a few zombies out of the way and ran, the comforting footfalls of his survival-partner trailing not far behind.

+++

Kevin felt his morale plummet when they arrived at their destination, only to see the flaming remains of several cruisers smashed up and burning on the sidewalk outside the police station. It looked like a warzone had erupted on the street, and there was the disconcerting shuffle of a zombie mob milling about amid the carnage. Kevin held David back, quickly guiding him to the side-entrance to the station and punched his access code into the keypad by the hidden door.

The door clicked shut as they entered the police station. Muted explosions carried through the thick walls from outside, but a disconcerting veil of silence seemed to cover the inside. The halls were strewn with paper and debris, and Kevin proceeded toward the main hall with a mounting sense of concern. David followed closely, nodding encouragingly when they finally reached the last door in the hallway, which led to the main hall of the police station.

Kevin’s heart was pounding in his ears as he slowly turned the door knob. It seemed to take forever for the heavy door to swing open, revealing the carnage that lay beyond. Dead bodies were scattered across the marble flooring, still wearing their crisp, police uniforms as their skin was torn apart by inhuman monsters with hungry, smacking lips.

“Oh… shit,” Kevin muttered, holding his gun tightly as the beasts paused in their meal and looked his way. He lifted his gun, took aim and squeezed the trigger. The bullet tore through one of the creature’s skulls. Blood gushed from the wound, but the beast seemed unfazed and growled at them menacingly.

“Shit! This is the only way through…” Kevin looked at the monster, his mind grinding to a halt.

“Uh-huh…” David nodded, his dark eyes seeming to meditate on the creature before flicking back to Kevin. He inclined his head toward the creature, and then bolted forward.

Kevin watched in horror as he rushed into the main hall, skirting the monster’s attacks and flashing his knife in one of the ballsiest moves Kevin had ever seen in his life. He watched in awe for a moment before springing forward as well, trying to catch up to David and blasting a few more shots into the monster. This was insane. “Where are we going?” he shouted as they approached the other side of the main hall. He kicked at one of the doors and plunged headlong into the next corridor, followed by the other man, and the monster.

“Don’t ask me, you work here!” David called out as they rushed down the new corridor.

The heavy, pursuant tread followed at a gallop, like a dog.

“The stairs!” Kevin yelled and kicked open the door to the stairwell, suddenly getting an idea. He fumbled in his pockets for his access card, thanking God that he’d left it in his uniform before going to the bar.

They ran up the stairs, bursting out onto the top floor with the cold breath of a predator on their backs. Kevin led the way, sprinting toward the staff room door which shone like a beacon of refuge in the storm of chaos. He readied his card and simultaneously swiped it through the scanner while pulling the handle. He hurriedly pushed the door open, just as David ploughed into him.

The beast barreled down the corridor and David pushed Kevin into the room before kicking the door shut on the beast’s face. It slammed heavily against the door and immediately began scratching at the other side.

The two men listening for a few long minutes before the noises faded and Kevin released the breath he’d been holding. “Fuck.”

“Heh, maybe later,” David looked at him with a gleam in his eye. “But, we should focus that monster first. It will probably wait for us, and it didn’t look like our weapons damaged it.”

Kevin nodded, weighing their situation. “Yeah, I… wait, that’s not what I meant--”

“So I’ll have to get creative with some homemade weapons…” he looked around the break room, ignoring Kevin’s attempts to backpedal. “Maybe incendiary.”

“That’s great, but—” his words died in his throat when David turned and stalked towards him, pressing him against the wall. Kevin could feel the heat pouring from his body, and breathed slowly, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. “You move fast,” he said, swallowing thickly.

David exhaled in a breathy laugh and leaned on the wall behind Kevin. “I have to; I never know when I’ll get another chance, and you’ve been checking me out all night.”

“I was watching your back!” Kevin almost laughed.

“I mean before the zombies came,” David clarified. “At the bar, I could see your reflection in the mirror. But, hey, if you’re not comfortable with exploring that part of yourself—”

“It’s not…” Kevin put his hands up defensively before diverting them to rub his face. “Look, this might not be the best time for something like this.”

“There might not be another time,” David smirked. His dark eyes watched Kevin for a long moment, before that smirk fell and he took a step back and turned away. “Fine, I can take a hint. I’ll make some weapons, then,” he said, putting his hands on his belt as he left.

Kevin swallowed thickly and watched him disappear into the medical supply room, feeling his dick chime in with its own opinion on how he could have handled that better. “Shit…” he looked around the break room, glancing toward the windows. Outside, chaos had blanketed the darkening street, with fires and dead bodies dotting the hellish city. Everything was dead. He couldn’t see any survivors. Only David had been strong enough to survive… and help him do the same.

Kevin watched the fires, watching the way the flames licked through the air with chaotic tongues. Things were so different and he swallowed thickly, coming to a decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret later. He turned from the window and flicked off the light switches, creating a moodier atmosphere in the breakroom, though, he still told himself it would also mask their presence from the monsters outside.

David returned empty handed and looked around. “I found some things, but need light to work,” he said. “Where can I set up shop?”

“Here is fine,” Kevin said, moving toward him, “but it can wait until tomorrow. It’s been a long day.”

“Those monsters won’t take a break.”

Kevin exhaled a nervous breath and stepped closer to David – it still felt like the wrong time, but the situation seemed so perfect. “You’re right,” he said, stopping a foot away from the other man. “I’ve never… done anything like this before. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” He looked hard at David, trying to show he was serious.

David folded his arms over his chest. “Hey, don’t get me wrong. I know this situation is completely fucked up,” he reached out to play with the zipper on Kevin’s uniform. “But like I said, people do strange things. It’ll be okay.” His eyes glinted with mischief and he moved fast, taking Kevin by the shoulders and pulling him hard against his body.

The firelight from the burning cars cast a warm, moody glow across the two men and Kevin wriggled in David’s arms. He gasped when David’s hot mouth descended upon his dry lips and a wet tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Kevin closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. This was okay, this was alright. Everything was fine. He pressed against the other man, feeling his strong, muscled body, while those rough lips dominated his mouth… Kevin shuddered and sighed, pushing his tongue to meet David’s and eagerly learning new rules to a familiar game.

David guided him to move against a wall, giving him more control of the situation and Kevin leaned heavily against it as he deepened their kiss. He ran his hands along David’s chest, pulling at the buttons on the jumpsuit and revealing the clean, white shirt underneath.

David broke the kiss and pulled back with a throaty gasp. He rested their foreheads together, smiling wetly even as his eyes betrayed the fire burning inside. Their hands continued their lecherous explorations over damp fabric and hot skin and David grunted encouragingly.

“Guh, doesn’t this thing… have any normal fastenings?” Kevin broke the delicious silence as he fumbled with the snaps at David’s waist.

Huffing, David pressed Kevin back against the wall and licked along his throat. With his free hand he popped the fastenings on his jumpsuit and wedged a knee between Kevin’s thighs.

Kevin pressed back hungrily and shivered as David’s tongue traced his jaw line. “A-are we going to do this against the wall?” he fumbled between their bodies, reaching into David’s jumpsuit and fondling the bulge that stressed against his underwear. It was hot and damp, and the fabric was pliant under his fingers, even if the thick cock was anything but soft. It throbbed, pressing against the underwear and Kevin cupped it tightly, giving it an experimental squeeze and smirking hotly when David jerked against him.

“You don’t want to fuck against the wall?” David breathed in his ear and pressing against his shoulders.

Kevin groaned as he tried to think. He flexed his fingers around the clothed erection, feeling a spike of desire well within him at David’s reaction. In the end, did he really care if he was laid down on a soft mattress or bent over a table? “We can fuck wherever you want to.” He released David’s erection and began to loosen his uniform, unbuttoning the police shirt and dropping it to the ground.

David pounced on him the moment the crumpled garment hit the floor and Kevin dropped his arms to his sides, letting David take control. His skin tingled and something inside was melting. Cracking like ice under a flame and David's hands on his naked skin sent a shiver of desire rocketing through him. He rolled his hips forward. "Hurry, I want you so bad."

David hooked his fingers in Kevin's trousers and roughly pulled him forward. He panted against the cop's ear and quickly loosened the buttons on the final garment. The trousers popped open, the zipper followed suit, and David plunged his hands inside Kevin’s trousers, squeezing the stroking whatever he touched.

Kevin gasped as he felt hands roughly palming his cock through his underwear. The fingers were rough and firm, kneading his hard flesh. He balled his fists and exhaled deeply as his trousers fell to the ground revealing his tightie whities in all their bulging glory.

"Heh, what a surprise," David murmured as he jerked Kevin off through his underwear.

Kevin leaned back against the wall, enjoying David's hands as they pulled his cock and balls out over the waistband and continued stroking.

"Unh, I..." Kevin rolled his hips forward. "Can we hurry up? F-fuck, this is hot."

David stopped, his smirk clear in his voice, "Well, since you're new to this, I'll have to prepare you." He guided Kevin to turn around and brace against the wall and began kneading his ass. His hands were rough and strong as he pulled the cheeks apart, exposing his most private entrance.

Kevin balled his fists and worried his lip between his teeth. It felt so peculiar, and yet, it seemed to trigger his imagination for what was to come. His muscles relaxed beneath David’s strong, kneading fingers and he looked over his shoulder to see what would come next.

David’s smirk was dark and sensual as he flicked his eyes up to meet Kevin’s, making sure he had the other’s attention before leaning forward.

Kevin choked on his gasp of surprise when he felt his tongue gently lapping at his asshole. He gurgled in immediate need and thrust his ass back, at the mercy of his hormones and David’s skillful tongue. The gentle stroking of that soft, wet muscle left him panting against the wall and he reveled in the light-headedness that washed over him. “F-fuck…” he hissed when David pushed the tip of his tongue beyond the ring of muscle.

"Don't like it?" David asked, pulling back.

Kevin shuddered. "That's just... I like it, but why?"

"It's a good way to loosen you up, and besides," David wiped his hair out of his face and nodded encouragingly. "I know what it’s like. Your first time should be fun." He leaned forward and resumed his ministrations.

Kevin bit his fist. He had no idea something so dirty could feel so good. He imagined their positions reversed, with David against the wall, ass arched out... Kevin’s cock throbbed at the idea and he had the sudden urge to see it. If they got out of this alive, he'd return the favour to David in kind. “Fuck!” he moaned as David pressed a finger in beside his tongue; he could come from that alone!

He jolted forward, feeling his throbbing cock swinging between his legs. He wanted more, harder, deeper. He wanted David's cock inside him, fucking him rough and hard. The finger was not enough, even when another joined it pushing deep into his ass. "Please hurry!"

David's laugh was deep and husky, "alright, if you insist." He spit thickly against Kevin's asshole and wiped it inside.

Kevin panted and brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. He could feel David spreading him, pulling him open, and preparing him for something larger. He was part-terrified, part-anxious for what would follow, and stiffened when David spat on his ass again and pulled his fingers out.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut when he sensed David behind him, his body radiating heat. He could feel David’s chest against his back, the tender kiss of his cock at his entrance. This was it. He grit his teeth in anticipation, waiting for the next move.

He waited...

Holding his breath...

His blood racing through his veins, but the expected pain did not come.

David sighed and his softly touched Kevin’s shoulder, turning him around. "Come with me," he suddenly hissed and pulled Kevin across the room.

Kevin shuffled with his pants around his ankles. “What are you doing?”

“I noticed a room with beds back here,” David said, stopping Kevin’s shuffle and helping him to step out of his trousers. “It would be easier than against the wall… trust me.”

Kevin smirked and nodded in understanding before proceeding to the room where police officers would often catch a wink of sleep between shifts. He knew they wouldn’t be the first to christen the beds with sex, but it still gave him a small thrill when he sat on the edge and felt the wool blanket against the backs of his naked thighs.

David sat beside him and leaned back. "Climb on," he purred; grabbing his cock at the base and making it stand out from his lap. "You can control how this goes, until you're comfortable."

Kevin swallowed thickly and moved in front of David, stepping in close and straddling his lap. He held his breath for a moment before lowering himself into David’s lap, his thighs tensing with the awkward descent. He could feel the heat and the deliciously-slick cock that arched up to meet his ass. He held David's shoulders to steady himself before pushing down on that hardness, feeling it slip inside.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut in concentration as he tried to push down as far as he could go. He finally paused, releasing his breath and panting against David's throat. "Why is it so hard?"

"Just relax," David said, stroking his hair. "Relax."

Kevin nodded and stopped moving. His thighs tensed as knelt on the bed, holding himself up with a cock halfway inside him. He breathed out and focused on that feeling. It was nice, but he hadn’t expected the discomfort that bordered on pain. He waited, letting his body slowly adjust to the size, and gently squeezing around David’s cock.

It felt like the minutes crawled by before the discomfort began to subside. “Sorry,” Kevin looked sheepishly at David and clenched his ass experimentally before lowering himself once more.

"It’ll feel even better in a moment," David breathed and wrapped his long fingers around Kevin’s penis.

Kevin gasped at the distraction, his legs quivering as he sank helplessly into David’s lap, his ass full and stretched. He grunted he was jerked him off, and began fucking David’s rock-hard cock.

It went slowly at first as Kevin found his starter rhythm, sucking air into his lungs in needy gasps and feeling the sweat beading down his back.

David held him firmly, steadying him in his erratic pace while nibbling at his jaw in a tender encouragement to continue. "That's it, you're doing great."

"Ha, I'm sure," Kevin grunted and leaned on David's shoulders to steal a kiss. Their lips mashed together as Kevin increased his efforts.

David's fist pumped between them, assaulting Kevin's senses and bringing a moan to his lips. Up, down, squeeze, pause. His fingers wiggled around the base of his shaft and then skipped up to dryly rub over his glans.

Kevin thrust his hips forward into that fist and jammed his rump squarely onto David's cock. They slid together in sweat and lust, and Kevin mewled helplessly as he mewled for more. He loved the way David touched his body outside, and the slide of that hard dick against his insides. In the back of his mind he knew there was some pain and discomfort, but David made it so easy to ignore; the ache lost its voice when the warm, delicious touch of David's body sent him panting for more. Damnit, he needed it so badly, his body was screaming. He attacked David's mouth with tongue and teeth as he ground down on that fat dick, bouncing in hot ecstasy and running his fingers through long, tangled hair.

David stroked him with long, hard flicks of his wrist. He thrust into Kevin’s body with increasing fervor. His hips shot up in shallow, grinding thrusts and his breathing came in short, needy breaths. It was close. He dug his nails in hard and groaned deep in his throat as he arched off the bed and wrenched Kevin onto his cock. He shallowly rolled his hips against Kevin’s ass and his entire body went rigid as he spent himself in the other man.

Kevin rode him hard through his orgasm, imagining he could feel splashes of come filling him, but he was so hot, he couldn't be sure.

It lasted a few moments before David relaxed and leaned back, strands of his long, dark hair clung to his sweaty skin like vines. His eyes were clear and twinkled with exhausted playfulness as he trailed his fingers over Kevin's erection, teasing, urging him to come.

Kevin felt it a long way off and writhed on David's cock to speed it along. "I'm sorta close..." he panted, wincing at the discomfort. "I need... Please..." He could feel it, he needed it. His body was consumed with the need to get off and he had never experienced this sort of delay before.

David shifted on the bed, pulling his softening cock from his body and turned to lay Kevin down. Without a word he moved between Kevin's legs, guiding him to lift his knees and lowered his mouth to his quivering erection. He touched the still-loose asshole and finger-fucked him while licking his dick on a bed of saliva. His fingers curled around, skillfully triggering the first tremors of orgasm within Kevin while his tongue hungrily lapped up the ropes of semen that shot from the quivering dick.

Kevin arched off the bed with each spasm, higher and higher, he wrenched his hips as David choked down his entire shaft. Undone, at his mercy, Kevin rasped through the last waves of release, grinding up into the willing mouth until his balls tightened and twinged and he could breathe normally again. He sheepishly lowered himself to the bed, embarrassed for fucking his mouth so wantonly.

David sat up, wiping the saliva from the smile that seemed permanently carved into his rough features. "There," he said with some satisfaction. "You were good. I guess I don't have to ask if you liked it."

"Heh, yeah," Kevin said, running a hand through his hair. "Does it get... easier?"

David snorted, his laugh was comforting. "Yeah, it does. You want to go again?"

"Not right now," Kevin pulled back. "I mean, maybe later."

David nodded and moved to get off the bed.

Kevin watched him move about, retrieving their clothes and stepping into his coveralls. He wasn’t fast enough to duck when David lobbed his balled-up clothes, hitting him in the face. He frowned, "the hell?"

"Sleep dressed, be prepared," David paused before pulling shirt over his head. "This place won’t be safe forever. We'll make a plan in the morning; get some weapons and find a way out."

Kevin nodded and awkwardly pulled his underwear on without getting up from the bed. Once his trousers were secure, he pulled his gun from his belt and set it under his pillow.

He lied back on his bed and stretched his arms above his head. Teaming up with David had its fringe benefits, as well as increasing their chances of living through this. All things considered, he was lucky to have fallen in with another fighter. He watched the other man get comfortable in the bed across from him. His dark hair was tied back in a fresh ponytail and his coveralls were opened at the front, revealing his white shirt and tan skin. Kevin eyed him less-guardedly than before, what was the point in hiding anymore?

David caught him looking and smirked before settling down under the covers. He placed a wrench beside his pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

Kevin touched the gun under his pillow; the cold, hard metal reminded him of their current situation, the death, and his training that would help him survive. It gave him a feeling of hope. He looked at David again before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep as well. He would survive this, and for all the worries and fears for their situation swirling inside him, it was nice to know he wouldn’t come out alone.


End file.
